Fire Saved Us
by GwinsDavineRaven
Summary: The daughters of the werewolf king are taken for safety measures but they end up at the Cullens. Just a short, very short, story about Esme's love for two little girls. Features other book chara.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As she walked back to her vehicle, Esme Cullen heard two persons running. She could hear the trouble they had breathing because of the distance they've already gone; she heard one telling to the other to keep running. Esme recognized little girl's panicked voice and went to meet them as they rounded the corner. Esme waved them down.

They ran to her and fell against her front, both could scarcely breathe, "My goodness. What's happened? Was there an accident?"

"They're after us- please help us. Please!" the eldest begged and Esme opened the back door of her white car and put them inside, without being told they buckled up and held hand. Esme took them home to the country mansion house they owned and once she had them at home she took them both upstairs to the bathroom and ran a warm bath for them- they asked too together when she said she'd get the other tub full. She left the bathroom to let have their privacy and she called Carlisle.

"Carlisle, something happened- I think you should come home."

"Esme dear what is it?"

"It's not good." She said and hung up, she knew he'd come home faster if he was afraid for her life. She went upstairs and tapped on the door, "Are you girls hungry?"

They were just getting out and they turned to her. The oldest has long blond hair and blue eyes, her narrow face was strong and her cheeks were pink for now. Her slender shoulders made Esme think that they weren't fed often enough; she was thinner then Esme liked but she didn't look starved nor did they act as they were. The younger girl was prettier by a little bit, her face looked like a heart and her large blue eyes stood out; her own curly blond hair was only to her shoulders and cut into tiny layers. Esme saw a scar on her forehead as her sister had one on her belly.

She stepped into the bathroom and handed each girl a shirt that were actually Emmett's because he was biggest and then his shirt would go down to their knees and they did. They both giggled when they saw each other and Esme took them downstairs to the kitchen and made them something small to eat since they said they weren't that hungry. Esme gave them crackers and the youngest nibbled while the eldest just watched Esme.

She smiled at her, "What's the matter?"

She shrugged, "I'm afraid- our guardian was-."

"Esme!" Carlisle was home.

"Mother! Mom!" two more voices, "Grandma!" Renesme was with them of course- she better be. Esme told the girls to stay there and she went to meet Carlisle and the others in the hallway. "What happened?" She pushed everyone into the living room and then she went back into the kitchen, "Come with me. It won't take long." The girls jumped down from the stools and each took her hand as they were taken back into the large living room.

Carlisle stared at Esme as she entered with the human girls behind her; Emmett smirked when he recognized his shirts and looked at Rosalie who folded her arms when she recognized them too. Edward and Bella looked at each other but it was Renesme who giggled and Rosalie glanced down at her, almost angrily. Alice and Jasper exchanged looks as well and Esme moved them to stand in front of her.

Carlisle shook his head, "Esme, where did-?"

"They were running away from something- they could hardly breathe when I got to them Carlisle."

"So you brought them here, what about the police?"

Esme rolled her eyes, "Carlisle they'd be in the care of social services right now if I had and they were frightened. That's made it worse- Bella you understand don't you?" Bella nodded, "Thank you honey."

Alice sat down with her legs under her, "They are cute."

The eldest looked at her and blushed while the youngest looked up at Esme, "That's Alice- my daughter. Bella and Rosalie, my granddaughter Renesme." She pointed to Carlisle, "That's my husband and my sons, Edward, Emmett- you're wearing his shirt."

"We are?"

Esme nodded, "That's Jasper." She touched their shoulders but they didn't even flinch or shiver as a normal person would, "Now tell me why you were running."

At once they spoke, "They came at us from all directions."

"It was scary.

"There was a gazillion… times infinitely of 'em and then we ran and I tripped and hurt my knee."

"Poor baby," Esme whispered and looked at Carlisle. "Carlisle we can't if someone is after them- or something."

"They're just children Esme. What are your names?"

"Deidre and that's Rachael, my sister- I'm eight and she's seven," she said and Rachael reached up and took her hand.

"Who are your parents?" Edward asked.

Rachael tightened her grip, "Our mommy is Emma and our daddy is Lachlan- we were brought here to keep us safe. Mom's cousin doesn't like us very much- he hates dad and wants us dead to punish momma."

"Why?"

They shrugged, "Only they, and our auntie knows why. She disappeared with us too keep us safe almost five days ago. They found us too easy tonight," Rachael told Esme. "They have her and they'll hurt her, I know it."

"They won't honey-."

"They will, the fire burns in almost two hours," she whispered and turned towards Carlisle. "Our guardian told us to run so we wouldn't be hurt but now she'll be killed for protecting us! It'll be our fault! I know where it is-."

Deidre and Esme grabbed Rachael to keep her from leaving, "You are staying here." Carlisle turned back to face the others, "Maybe you should go get the others." Edward nodded but Bella stood up first, "In a hurry?"

Bella nodded, "They're children Carlisle. Their aunt may be the only person to get them back home before Emma and Lachlan find them- if this bad guy hurts their parents… it'll be worse. Renesme, you stay here." She said and Edward watched Bella as she went over to Rachael and Deidre, "You'll be safe here."

"Okay," Rachael whispered and moved closer to Esme.

"I'm taking them to bed, Renesme you're getting roommates for a little while."

"Yay!" She jumped up, Edward grabbed her hand so suddenly it made her fall back onto the floor, "What?"

"Be careful, be nice- don't frighten them Nessie."

"Duh dad, go save the guardian." She smiled and ran after Rachael, Esme, and Deidre to her room. Carlisle turned to Edward, "Edward, this is dangerous and suicide… Alice?"

"About time you ask me Carlisle… the fire is set to burn a girl at midnight. I know where, I'll call Edam, he's nicest." She said and Jasper handed her his cell phone, "Thank you honey." She kissed his cheek and went into the other room and explained about Esme's new tiny guests in the house and the situation they were in. "We need your help; there are several vampires and two female werewolves."

"Christopher and Hardy already left, I can call them back." Alice said that it'd be alright. The key was Aubrey- he was going to save the girls' guardian in a way.

Edward stared at her, "So we really don't need to be there."

"Actually we do- the leader of their group, will trust Aubrey more then us- if Aubrey convinces him… we'll be momentary members of his little gang of death dealers." She clapped her hands and looked at Jasper, "Is it bizarre that I'm excited?"

He shook his head, "Not really. I understand how you feel Alice, but how will we convince these people that we're evil."

"Do not say a word." She answered and they left to pick up Aubrey, Nikolas, and Edam.

Aubrey got in the front with Emmett, "So what the hell is going on?"

"Rescue mission like thing. Alice says we're not aloud to talk, you do all the talking."

"Why me?"

"Apparently you know him or something."

Aubrey sat back and held his hand on his face with the elbow on the window of the door; they all wore dark clothing- Rosalie wore a pink skirt however and Alice warned Emmett not to get angry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They arrived at a large gathering outside of the city, almost an hour away so they had less then an hour to get the guardian out of there before the fire was lit. There was a female tired with her hands behind her back standing watching as the others spoke; she wore a long blue and red dress and her face was cut, but healing rapidly. She was beautiful and didn't try to escape, she knew she couldn't. Her eyes flashed between blue and black every few seconds, she was the first to see them arrive but didn't care. Workers were places large logs at her feet and she stiffened whenever was lain down before her.

Aubrey swore when he recognized the leader, he got out and glanced back at the others, "Kristoff- my friend." He went forward as a handsome vampire male came forward- pushing others out of his way, "What brings you here?"

"Can't you see Aubrey? Long time-no see; how are you my friend?"

"Fine, fine. I have a surprise for you," he gestured behind him. "Comrades, they're good fighters and one of them is a seer."

"Nicely done my boy."

"What- ah, is going on here?" he gestured to the tied female.

She watched them but also turned to see behind her as best she could- keeping an eye on everyone else as well. "We're burning it alive."

"You mean her?"

He shook his head, "Make way for my friends." He ordered and instantly the crowd parted to make way for Aubrey and the Cullens to go forward, "Any friends of yours Aubrey are fighters for me. When I get my throne back… it'll be a glorious day." She laughed at him, "Shut your mouth Lily."

"It' just really funny," she smiled at him. "Thinking you'll gain back what you lost- do you have any idea how much I doubt it Kristoff."

Kristoff looked at Aubrey, "See what I had to put with for the last couple hours. Those two little bitches got away from me. Remember Lachlan MacRieve?" Aubrey nodded, "His daughters, Deidre and Rachael MacRieve- little asses." Alice and Bella almost growled but Edward stopped them, Kristoff glanced back at them. He wore a long black cloak and black jeans, "At first I planned on kidnapping them and keeping them as my own. Little Rachael MacRieve can see the future- she's already just as powerful as someone who's been doing it for years. Deidre I think is some kind of telekinetic adapted."

Aubrey nodded up at the prisoner, "What's she do?"

"Took them from Scotland, to keep them safe. She obviously failed!" He yelled up at her, his hands in fists. He laughed and she looked away from him, "Aubrey, she's Furie's daughter and the only heir to the Valkyrie kingdom."

"What?" his shock was true, she looked away from him when he looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely," he smiled and held his shoulder tightly. "I'm her father," she glared at him.

"My mother will have your head for this Kristoff," she said calmly and leaned her head back on the pole she was tied too.

Kristoff laughed, "If she ever gets out of the ocean- Aubrey here, placed her there himself Lily-." She glared at him and looked away, "See that, she hates you now Aubrey- don't worry, she'll forget it when the smoke kills her." He thumped his back and Aubrey grunted, Kristoff laughed. "Toughen up Karew, have you ever burned someone alive before?" He shook his head, "Well you will tonight- or at least witness it. It's pretty fun. I killed Lily's sisters a few years ago; they screamed so damn loud…" he laughed again.

Aubrey looked back at the others, "Sounds fun Kristoff. It's supposed to rain tonight, maybe it could be held off."

"Then I guess we should go now," he said and a female werewolf came forward.

"Kristoff!" she yelled, "Send some off to find the girls. They couldn't have gotten far."

"Cassandra, darling," he went to her. "Piss off." He laughed again as she growled and folded her arms across her chest and fell back into the crowd, another female wolf whispered in Scottish to her. "So hard to find good help these days, bring me the torch. I want to see the princess burn before it rains," he looked back at Aubrey who smiled and nodded.

_We won't get a chance to get her out of here,_ Alice suddenly thought and Aubrey spun to face her. She held her hand over her mouth. _We won't get her back to the house Aubrey- we came to watch her die._ Jasper held his arm around her shoulders.

Kristoff then grabbed the fire lit torch and stepped towards Lilias, she watched him- her eyes staying on his face. "Father," she whispered.

"Now you address me by my name towards you, when I'm going to kill you- of course you do." He growled and she jumped and closed her eyes, "Don't worry. I'll find those brats and I'll do the same thing to them as I do to you; I'll send the remains to your dear sister- Emma and her werewolf will be so angry at you for failing them Lilias. You'll be forgotten before anyone remembers anything I've done," he touched her face and she pulled it from his touch. He grabbed her neck and held it very tightly, "You failed your mother and now you've failing at the only chance at gaining the trust of your own people; daughter of mine… everything about you was a mistake."

"I'll believe that before anything else," she admitted. "Kill me Kristoff, but you'll never get to them- they're safe I know they are."

"They've been taken by mortal males," he growled and smiled. "Just imagine at what they're doing to the little beauties now."

He spun around when Emmett and Jasper suddenly growled, "Sorry- sir." Jasper said quickly, "We just wish, we could be there to watch. It's not fair saying that in front of us."

"I like you," Kristoff said and smiled at them. Emmett forced a smile.

Kristoff lowered the fire to her face and she turned away from it, the heat hurt her skin. "Do it Kristoff, kill me and you'll never get what you want from Furie."

"Your mother was weak- you are too." He said and Aubrey stepped forward suddenly when he lit the logs and she closed her eyes.

_Protect them- gods protected them._ She thought the flame was hot and it flicked her skin and on her feet but she didn't scream although she wanted too.

Kristoff turned to his followers, "Behold the mighty Furie's heir!" They cheered as her dress caught the flame and then it crawled up to her face and her hair was disappearing.

"My god," Bella whispered and turned away into Edward's shoulder.

Even when she was completely under the flame, she didn't scream. She was trained not too, Kristoff watched with a pleased look on his face, his elbow resting on his arm. The flame was quick to engulf her body; she was still alive she looked at Kristoff. She closed her eyes and kept them closed, pretending to be at home- a courtyard riding horses with Deidre and Rachael behind her on ponies. She didn't remember Furie so she tried to imagine what her mother looked like and then her thoughts went black as she died. Alice and Bella collapsed into Edward and Jasper's arms.

Kristoff only laughed at that, "Too much for them, huh? That's alright, they'll get used to it," he promised. "Let's move out. The ashes will blow away with the wind the rain brings. Coming Aubrey- we'll feast in Romania and sleep in Paris."

He turned to him; it was hard to look at him. "She was your daughter?" Kristoff nodded.

"Shame really, if I'd a son, he'd be begging me to catch those girls to kill them too. Instead my heir goes off and joins forces with the damn _wolves_. Emmaline's father was Deme, a vampire- her mother a Valkyrie and her _husband_ is a werewolf. It was disgusting to see Deidre and Rachael share the genetics of those three things put together. We'll see you in Romania then?"

"Of course, tonight was a- a good night for a fire Kristoff. We need to move supplies."

"Of course, two hours or so?"

Aubrey nodded and the others only nodded, after they left Bella and Alice began crying. There had been at least thirty vampires, Edward comforted Bella and Jasper picked Alice up to carry her to the car but there was a noise that made them stop. Lilias had died standing, tied to the wooden pole; her body was ashes and burnt in place. The pole snapped and her ashen body collapsed to the ground, Rosalie screamed and turned into Emmett's shoulder; her head sunk in into a flat pile of ashes and Aubrey turned away.

"I'm sorry Lily, I couldn't save you." It had been up to him to get her out of there and he failed, he wasn't used to failing something so easily. Jasper asked Edward to take Alice home and he went to Aubrey, "Jasper- it'll be alright, right?" he whispered.

Jasper shrugged, "I don't know Aubrey. I hope so- I've never seen Edward cry before." He whispered, "He was sad when he thought Bella… when she jumped off the cliff- we don't even know her."

"She protected the girls," Aubrey whispered. "She gave her life for them, she didn't even scream."

Jasper took his shoulder to lead him away from the ashes to return to the car, "She was afraid- she didn't scream to show it. She wouldn't even if she could; her hatred for Kristoff was might." He said, "We have Deidre and Rachael, they'll be safe with us." He promised and Aubrey nodded, "I know you feel hope."

Aubrey turned to him finally looking away from Lilias's body, "I want to help- I need to help protect them from Kristoff and his men." Jasper nodded and they drove away, leaving Lilias to blow away in the wind as it picked up. Alice whispered that the girls were asleep so when they got home, Renesme and Esme met them at the door- Carlisle was in his room; no one has seen him act like this. A person would think he was upset that the two human girls were in there but really he was just as afraid as Esme was, for them; he just didn't know how to show it to two children as they are. He came down when he heard Emmett tell Esme what happened when she asked for Lily was; Deidre and Rachael slept through the night and when Esme checked on them, they each had a small smile on their lips as if they dreamed of home and safety.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Rachael woke first and went to find Esme but a noise downstairs attracted her and she went to see who else was up already. She found that it was everyone. They were in the kitchen and Esme turned when she entered, Rachael went to her and Esme knelt down and hugged her tightly. Rachael giggled and asked why she looked so sad….

"Oh." She said when they finished telling her what happened to Lilias, "But are you sure Emmett?" she asked, she was still wearing his shirt. He nodded. "Okay, Esme?"

"Yes honey?"

"What will happen now?"

"We're going to send a word to a couple dimensions and Europe that we have two children- lost and without their parents. Hopefully someone will come for you in a couple days. In the meantime, you need to stay with someone at all times- or at least in the house. We have a security system and its set now so you should be safe. Don't open the windows or doors leading outside." Rachael nodded and said she was going to tell Deidre about the new rules and she hopped down from the stool again as she had last night and walked upstairs, rubbing her eyes sleepily as she went.

They could hear Rachael telling Deidre about the window and door rule, "What about our guardian? Is she here too, downstairs?" she asked and they heard Deidre push the blankets back. Rachael must have shaken her head because Deidre asked, "Why, not- where is she?"

"Kristoff burned her in the fire. He went earlier then he was supposed too," Rachael whispered. "Mommy and daddy… mommy is in pain, they all are. Losing a sister is very painful. Remember when Auntie Kaderin died the fire serpent?"

"Yes, momma screamed so loud the windows burst. Do you think she did again?"

Rachael nodded, "I see daddy helping to clean up glass- mom is crying in our room." She forced a smile, "She has the teddy bear Lily got me and the blanket Aunt Myst made you, she's holding them very tightly." She mumbled and climbed onto the bed, "Deidre- Lilias-."

"Maybe Uncle Bastian will use the key to turn back time," she whispered suddenly. "Lilias is a princess, remember, they can't let her stay gone!" Her voice cracked as she spoke, it broke a couple times. She swallowed but Rachael shook her head, "Why not Rachael- Lily is supposed to lead them into battle and win. Remember your dream about that, Lily was supposed to save mommy from Kristoff when he catches her."

"Someone else will have too now. Mom is stronger then she looks Deidre, remember she killed Deme herself."

"Grandpa Deme was a bad man, he had it coming. At least that's what daddy says," she smiled. "Mom killed her dad and now a dad… never mind," she wrapped her arms around her knees tightly and lay her forehead down on her arm. They were silent for a couple minutes.

Then, Rachael touched her older sister's arm, "Mommy did it to revenge daddy, remember? Lilias died for us Deidre- she was our guardian and _we_ let her down. I should have known Kristoff would go earlier. "

Deidre looked up from crying silently for the last couple minutes, "When will mom and dad find us-." Rachael smiled, "What is it?"

She shook her head, "Never mind, I thought I saw something else." She held her hands on her head, "I see everyone talking about Lilias. Furie felt it too and it's killing her faster then before," she said. "Kristoff just killed someone else," she whispered in addence. "Do you think daddy will come to take us home?"

Deidre shrugged, "I don't know. Probably not, dad has the kingdom to take care of- maybe Bowen and Mariketa will. Mari's a real witch and Bowen is dad's cousin."

"Possible," Rachael said and groaned. "I can't see them anymore, it went dark!" She fell onto her side, hiding her face with her arms. She muffled her next sentence.

"What?"

"I don't like this Deidre, I can't see anymore. It all went blackish," she grumbled angrily.

"Nix said that'll happen if you're using it too much, remember? You're probably just tired too, try to get more rest." She said and pulled Rachael's arm to the pillows and covered her again, Rachael turned to her back, "I promise to come get you if something happens. Alright?"

"You're not a seer, you're an enchanter, can't you just say '_Ka Boom_- be alive' and then Lilias is all… not dead?" Deidre shook her head and Rachael frowned, "Why not?"

"It doesn't work like that Rachael- besides I bet Lily is happier wherever she is now, would you do that to her if you could."

"She was happy here, with us- she's our aunt too Deidre," Rachael snapped angrily.

"But I just can't, I don't know how and even I could, I still wouldn't. She might- she might be… different," she whispered. She had to search for what to say and how to say it without scaring her or something.

"She won't be a zombie."

"They eat brains."

"They do not!" Rachael growled.

"Yes they do, mom said and so did Uncle Nickolai."

"No, they don't. Myst said so and she's smarter then Nickolai is."

"You're taking a boys side? You're not supposed too-."

"Nickolai is bettered then Myst is when it comes to this stuff-."

"Don't be stupid Rachael- Esme!" She yelled and Esme and Carlisle ran upstairs to see the girls wrestling on the ground, they couldn't help but laugh, "Ouch! She bit me Esme!"

"Oh really?"

"Now you'll go all _gar_." Rachael giggled and held up her fingers like claws and Deidre glared at her and stuck her tongue out.

Esme went over to Deidre and looked at where Rachael bit her; it was small and barely anything. She kissed her and looked up at the girl, "Better?"

She nodded slowly, "Yes. Thanks Esme." Esme looked at Deidre and took Rachael in her arms and held them both closely against her shoulder. Jasper felt the love she had for them, _She wants to keep them Edward; Alice said that no one will come for them. I think we just got two new sisters._

…

Aubrey went back later that night to the stake out and saw the pile of ashes that had gotten smaller since last night. Eventually, the girls had gone to bed tonight, not easily but now that they had their own room together- they got a small guest room to themselves for now. He was staying there too for a couple more days, in case Kristoff returned. He approached the small pile of ashes and reached out to touch it but then the wind picked up and blew a large portion into his face and he jumped back and shook it off.

He heard someone coughing, at first he thought it was him and he didn't realize but he knew he was being stupid and looked around. He didn't see anyone. "Hello?" he called but no response. He didn't hear thoughts either. He looked back at the even smaller pile of ashes; "I vow to protect them." he told the pile of dust. "I'll give my life if I must, as you gave yours. Kristoff will die," he growled and bit his wrist and let the blood drop onto the ashes as if signing a devil's book to make his promise mean something. "He won't get away with your murder and he won't go near those girls," he whispered and held his fingers over the cut he gave himself and traced to the Cullens. Edward looked up as the others just watched each other or Esme as she and Carlisle talked about giving the girls a room together or separate. Alice said that no one was coming for a long time- they couldn't risk going to their home in Scotland. Kristoff was sure to have hundreds of more men to attack them with and not even Emmett could fight off that many.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

Part two of Chapter three

Deidre and Rachael Cullen, as they changed their last name when Dee was ten and Rachael was just a tad younger. They decided to share a room and kept that up for several years, they attended grade school and being two years apart Deidre was a junior when Rachael entered her freshman year of high school. Renesme entered with Deidre. As neither expected, they both grew to fall in love with Hardy and Nikolas, the worst of Aubrey's brothers; Hardy and Deidre flirted for several years before he made the first move and eventually just kissed her. Nikolas began holding Rachael's hand but because she was really fifteen, they kept it simple.

Both males are as protective as Edward or Emmett is towards Bella and Rosalie. Rachael, however, is extremely careful with Nikolas because she's read about him. He's told her numerous times to trust her instincts but they always lead her back into his long masculine arms for him to hold her as hard as he could. She's warned him before he'd hurt her. Her visions began getting stronger, she could even smell things, hear so much more- her comprehension of everything was bigger then Alice's and Alice only encouraged her to go into detail. Rachael even kept a journal and filled nearly ten of them by fifteen, she didn't write everything down, just important stuff.

Deidre and Rachael had lunch together with Renesme but they went home like they usually did to see the others and Esme- who they called Mother Esme and Daddy Carlisle. They arrived home and Rachael frowned when Deidre pulled into the driveway and went up to the house.

Stepping outside was their old guardian, Lilias the Protector. She was dressed in a long blue robe and her hair was pulled back. Longer then the last time they saw her, it was braided to shield her pointed ears and her eyes were blue. Her face was beautiful as it always has been; a goddess almost born into mortality. She stepped down the steps and Deidre stopped, barely breathing.

Rachael got out first, finally and dragged Deidre out of the car, Esme and Carlisle stood without speaking- looking as sad as the moment they were told she'd been burned alive. "Lily?"

She nodded, "It's time to go." She whispered, "I don't want too- I swear, but I have no choice."

"Yes you do, pretend you never found us." Deidre said and looked Esme, "Mother-."

"Do as she says Dee, it'll be easier if you do," she muttered sadly.

Rachael stepped forward, "Lily. We're almost done with school- can't we stay for just a little while. A couple weeks."

She shook her head; Hardy and Nikolas went to them and Renesme went towards Edward and Bella. "Lily, we have- we're matched. You can't take us away," Deidre said.

She sighed, "I know, I'm sorry. I don't want too, but I have- I have no choice in the matter. If I could you'd stay as long as you wished, but you are princesses and your father is sick." She told them, "Lachlan...."

"How long have you been alive?"

"I've always known you've been here but we all agreed it'd be a safest bet as anything else. Kristoff is dead," she added. "The king of the vampires is gone-."

"So you're in charge."

"And of the Valkyrie; I have a home in New Orleans, Paris, and Scotland. The Forbearers have been destroyed, even if they were good. I couldn't risk other's lives because they refused to listen to me."

"How did you survive the fire?"

"I hadn't. I regenerated as Furie has for the last sixty years under the ocean- it took almost a week, but I survived good enough. Aubrey was there and has been."

"Where did he go?"

"He took me to New Orleans- he's in Europe running our home." Hardy and Nikolas stared at her, she nodded. "Yes, we married- a couple years ago. He's led the vampires and I lead the Valkyrie, it's our deal."

"Furie?"

"Dead, Aubrey killed her when she escaped and went after him for being my husband… after she died; Aubrey told me where you were and what happened. I came to take you home, at least to see your father."

Deidre looked back at Rachael who nodded, "Fine-."

"You have no choice." She said finally, "I have been given the right to drag you both to Scotland if I must- I wish not too, but I shall if I see no other option. I helped to raise you both, wish not to harm you. Nikolas and Hardy have been allowed to come," she said finally and the four of them eventually nodded. "Good, I have a plane ready."

Behind them a black eight-passenger pulled up and Aubrey got out, sure enough the saw the gold band around his finger. Lilias's was silver; Aubrey went to his brothers and hugged them then kissed the girls and went to his wife. "We must leave before we're late," he said and she nodded. "Five minutes for good-byes ladies," he turned to them.

THE END


End file.
